multiversal_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tenebris
Tenebris, also known as Norvak '''and Norman is one of the main antagonist of the Multiversal Legends franchise. he first started as the main antagonist of the Umbra Mythos. He is the god of evil, Shadows, Destruction, and chaos and the supreme master of the Umbra universe. He is the master of Malum Darkstein and is an omncidal deity who wants to send everything in the omniverse back to the lifeless void. Tenebris is an ancient dark alien entity who fully understand the difference between good and evil and chose evil over good as he finds others's suffering more entertaining. He serves as Alan Merlin and Owen Pendragon's enemy (along with Malum Darkstein) History Tenebris was a creation of the evil malum hivemind known as Vekkisul. Started as a young shadow-ling, Tenebris slumbered in the dark void with nothing to do but sleep. When the alphas known as Deus created the omniverse, Tenebris awoke from his slumber and witnessed new life forms being created. Tenebris saw the new born omniverse and even saw the creation of good and evil. Tenebris learned on how both concepts works and had gain a moral agency. Tenebris decided to do some bad as he finds good as pathetic and idiotic to him. Tenebris created his own dimension called the Umbra universe and with it he created his own breed of life forms. He found out that his creation wasn't perfect seeing as how that other life forms evolved faster and become stronger than his own creatures. Growing jealous of the revelation, Tenebris decided to lead his army on a quest of destroying other life forms and cover the omniverse in eternal darkness so that he could prove that he is the greater creator. Tenebris created his own breed of parasitic beings called the Umbrasytes and caused a planet size outbreak on an alternate Earth. The Umbrasytes would destroy the body from the inside and cause the host body to rot until it becames a walking corpse. Tenebris later destroyed several suns so that he could leave thousands of planets to freeze and to lose orbit causing a solar system size catastrophe. His reign of terror ended when the great Hyperiel, son of Deus the creator, defeated the dark entity and imprisoned him in the Umbra Dimension. When the Alphas made the Earth, Tenebris came up with a cunning idea. He pulled a fraction of himself and throw to the Earth, that fragment was sent so that it could summon Tenebris to the physical realm and destroy it. The fragment was an avatar to Tenebris and had taken several names over the past 10,000 years with the humans like Lucifer, the devil, Satan, but it was mainly called Norvak (or Norman). Tenebris (as Norvak) was responsible for the extinction of the dinosaurs, the Salem Witch trials, and the black plague. Tenebris had found a way to bring a universe to his universe and absorb its energy, he was called the eater of worlds due to this ability. He continued consuming each universe energy and took pleasure in bring the suffering in the trillions of lives he took away from his power. He later meet Malum Daekstein and made a deal with him. He granted Malum the ability of absorbing souls made Malum his main champion. Umbra Mythos He appears to the Pilot's main antagonist Merciles, a powerful sorcerer who is hungry for power and dominations. He made a pack with Merciles to have the ability to travel through time so that he could bring as much disorder as he pleases. He also demanded Merciles that if he wants to keep that ability he has to go back in time to find King Arthur's sword to him, the sword has the ability to open a gateway to another dimension. Merciles did what his dark master asked and went back in time to when King Arthur is alive. Merciles was the one that sends the Saxon Army to invade England so that Merciles can kill Arthur and get the Sword. But thanks to Merlin, Merciles was defeated and was sent back to the present. Enrage of the failure, Tenebris cursed Merciles that he will only walk on midnight and if he touched the sun he will surely die. Tenebris sends his most devoted Follower, Malum Darkstein to perform a dark ritual known as the cataclysm to summon Tenebris to the physical world. Malum was actually an Alien conqueror who was once mortal until a desire for power drove him to the point of no redemption. Malum had made ten human sacrifices and mind controlled many innocent people to use as slaves. Tenebris helped Him by providing him Umbra Daemons and brainwashed Children as slaves and sacrifices for the ritual. He doesn't appear until the climax where Malum was close on opening the portal to the Umbra Dimension. Tenebris's laughter is heard while Alan and Owen, his archenemies, are fighting Malum do that they could save their world. Tenebris started to help Malum by firing shadow mass at the two heroes but they eventually defeated Malum and closed the portal, ending the first season. Umbra Chronicles TBA War of Shadows TBA Characteristics Appearance He is shown to be a shadowy being composed of pure dark energy, he is described as being who can take the shape of anyone he desires if he chooses. His looks pay homage to the MCU's version of Dormammu from Doctor Strange. He is also shown to be wearing a black crown and has Purple Eyes and a skull-shaped face. Personality Tenebris is cunning, wrathful, and a manipulative Dark Lord who wants nothing but Destruction. He hates all of existence and wanted to bring it back to nothing. He enjoyed destroying universes due to the trillions of lives he either enslaved or damned to nonexistence. Later on in the story, he found out that theirs is more positive sides to reality and that it was better to live in it than living with nothing in the void. but despite the revelation, He decided to remain evil and just conquer the time and space instead of destroying it. He figures that he rather cause more suffering than do good because he finds it more entertaining than just helping others and being nice. He is highly intelligent and manipulative, his genius shows no limits and is fully aware of what's happening in the multiverse. He is very strategic and charismatic as he will lie to any who joins is side. Powers and Abilities As a god, it is most likely that he is a very powerful threat to mess with. He is the Anti-God of the Umbra Mythos being the polar opposite of the Creator of existence. * '''Omniscient: He is fully aware of what's going on in the multiverse even while he is imprisoned in the Umbra Dimension. * Omnipotent; He is as powerful as the Creator himself, He is all-powerful in nature both physically and spiritually. He can warp reality whenever he wants but he is can be harmed by the Sword Of Arthur since it was forged by the Creator himself. He can change the laws of physics if he wishes and can destroy a nation like it was nothing. * Umbrakinesis; As the lord of the Umbra realm, he controls anything that is dark including shadows and darkness. * Dark/Anti Matter manipulation; He can manipulate dark matter and use it to create powerful beams of destruction. * Power Bestowal: He gave the villains some power for his own evil schemes. the most famous of which is Merciles. Trivia * There are some theories that Tenebris and Nekrozoth are the same beings or had met each other before. * He shares some similarities between Nekrozoth. * Bott hare Anti-Gods. ** Both rule a dimension of darkness. (Oblivion to Nekrozoth, Umbra Universe to Tenebris) ** Both oppose their good counterpart (Deus toNekrozoth, the creator to Tenebris) ** Both hate being good. ** Both are pure evil. ** Both wanted to unmake everything. ** Both are genocidal. ** Both are the main antagonist of their respected universe or in this case, Multiverse. ** Both are the most powerful villains with a distinct personality. * Tenebris is confirmed to be apart of the multiversal Legends series, being a Prime Umbra. * Despite being the main antagonist of the Umbra Mythos, he does;'t appear often as he relies on his minions Malum Darkstein and Michael Merciles to do the heavy work which makes him more of a mastermind and a bigger bad. It was't until Umbra Chronicles he became the big bad for the rest of the series. * During an interview regarding Tenebris, BrandonDarkOne47 stated that Tenebris is made of darkness not evil. He stated that dark doesn't always mean evil, they're some people who use darkness for good or for other means. He also stated that Tenebris understand what is right and wrong and chose to become evil because of everything being created. The reason BrandonDarkOne47 stated this is because so that people won't argue that he's made of evil excuse so that Tenebris cant be a complete monster. * He is the only known Prime Umbra of the series unless you count Malum Darkstein. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Cosmic beings Category:Deities Category:Canon Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Power-Hungry Category:Social Darwinist Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Antagonists Category:Daemons Category:Champions Category:Leader